Nature to Eternity
by MegaBoxer
Summary: All that live must die, passing through nature to eternity. – William Shakespeare


**Hey guys… I'm FriendBoxer. Yeah, Megaboxer's best friend, besides Faith. But she died, and so he wanted me to make a little story for y'all, so I chose a story a bit like his… To be honest, Faith is very pale, black raven hair, and is very happy all the time. He's a bit of a toughy, and can be rude, but he's a good friend. He has blond hair, which is really cool, because there's a major resemblance to Numbuh 3-4, and them. Let's just get started, and thanks for all of the 'I'm sorry for your loss' messages for him, he's very grateful. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Nature to Eternity**

A young raven black haired girl sat on the sidewalk, waiting for her best friend, Wally. He was late, as usual, but she didn't care. She got to see her best friend every day, and that's all that counted. She loved him, very much; he just didn't know it yet, for he had a girlfriend. She was very depressed that his girlfriend wasn't her, but she had to live with it. She sat alone for about 10 minutes before-

"Kuki, hey!" Wally shouted running up from her left.

"Hey, Wally, how are you?" she asked.

"Great! I finally got the courage to kiss her last night." He said, drifting off into the dark grey clouds that covered the whole sky. Kuki knew exactly who he was talking about, but it was still too depressing to talk about.

Kuki was starting to tear up a bit, but before she did she got out, "That's great Wally." She said in a normal tone, trying not to sound sad.

"I think I love her." He said, still staring at the stars. Kuki finally lost it, she started to cry, but so he didn't see her, she ran off in the direction towards Abby's. Wally tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but she swiftly yanked it out of his grasp.

He thought about it for a second, but he had no idea what got into her. He didn't see her cry, but he wanted to know why she ran off. So he followed her, to her house, sneaking around so she didn't see. He could hear her crying, and she didn't know he was there. He could hear her mumbling to herself, but he couldn't make out the words.

"…Wally…to…her...love…" was all he heard. Wally was a bit shocked to hear she was crying about him loving her, but he still didn't know why. But he kept barely hearing "Love…" over and over. He was starting to get worried. After about 5 minutes of following and walking, they reached her house. She stood in front of it and stared at the door.

She then turned around a walked away, he guessed she just wanted to take a midnight walk. He decided to follow, to make sure she didn't get hurt. He followed for about 7 minutes, when his phone went off. It was a text from _her,_ his girlfriend.

**Hey, what are you doing? :3 **

Wally didn't know what to say…

**Hanging out with Kuki.**

**Oh, well want to come to my house? ;)**

**Umm, not right now, we're in the middle of something…**

**Aww, come on sweety! :((((**

Wally was a bit hesitant; he didn't want to leave Kuki alone.

**Okay, I'll be over in a minute.**

**Yay! See you soon! ;))))**

Fortunately, Kuki was headed straight for Abby's, and she's neighbors with his girlfriend. Wally watched as Kuki walked into Abby's house, she turned around and saw Wally at his girlfriends, we quickly waved and smiled. She silently started to cry, and ran inside, without even knocking. Wally knocked, and without any hesitation, his girlfriend opened the door quickly, kissed him on the cheek and welcomed him.

"Wally, I bought this movie and I thought we could watch it." She smiled, and waved the movie in front of his face. Wally smiled.

A couple hours later, he walked out of his house and found Kuki still there, sitting outside on the sidewalk, it was now 12:31am. He was wondering why she was there. He silently walked over to her and sat down, without her noticing.

"Rough day?" he asked, startling her, and making her pop her head out of her arms. She then tucked it back in, and ignored him.

"Numbuh 3… Kuki, I don't know why you're acting a bit weird, but I don't like seeing you li-"

"Then don't see Me." she replied, not lifting her head. Her voice cracked a bit, and she was still crying as silent as possible. Wally's heart sank, he loved his girlfriend, but he did still love Kuki, lately he realized that his relationship was going downhill, and he was already having second thoughts on lover his girlfriend. He was starting to think he still loved Kuki more, anyways.

"Kuki… You… Don't mean that. I-"

"Go away, I never want to see you again." She still didn't look up.

"Kuki I'm your best friend, and I want-"

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" she finally looked up, straight in his eyes. He saw hate, hurt, and anger… He was overwhelmed, he loved her still, but he didn't want to lose her as a friend too.

"No, I-" he started to receive tears of pain, at the corner of his eyes.

"GO AWAY!" She shouted with anger. Wally got up, still looking at Kuki. He stared for a few second and then ran off as fast as he could. He didn't want her to see his pain. She started to regret ever saying anything.

44444444444444444444444444444444444

The next day, Kuki didn't say anything to Wally. Wally was seriously falling in love with her again, when starting to hang out with her. She was more beautiful than ever lately, even if she'd been depressed. He loved her for who she is, and she hated him. It was a mixture of disaster. He was about to leave, when he tripped over Kuki's leg. He fell to the floor with a loud 'THUMP'.

"Oi! That wasn't nice!" he yelled at her.

"No, but it was funny." She just kept watching TV. Not looking into his eyes. She was very irritated, heartbroken, and many other words I can't think of right now.

"What is your problem!?"

"What's your problem?" she said loud, and solemnly.

"My problem is that you're not happy!" he admitted. She looked a little surprised, but kept her attitude.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about me, worry about your girlfriend." She then glared at the TV.

"I'll worry about her family, here in a little bit as well." He had a bit of a sad look after he said that, leaving Kuki confused.

"What does that mean?" she was genuinely confused, and with that he left.

4444444444444444444444444

A few hours later, Kuki was in the Kitchen, cleaning dishes when she noticed someone walking down the road. It was Wally, he looked as if he was crying, or had been crying. She was a bit worried why, she decided to talk to him when he got in. He walked in and she ran over to her.

"Wally, what's-"he pushed right passed her and ran to his room.

"What's wrong with him, does anyone know?" Kuki asked as Abby walked in.

"Didn't you hear? She died. His girlfriend." Abby said, sounding a bit sorry.

_Oh no, oh no, what have I done. I was so mean to him this morning. But I didn't know she died._ She thought to herself, as she started her way towards Wally's room. She stood outside, and heard sniffling.

She knocked, but no answer came to her attention. She gently walked in to see him punching his punching bag. Letting his anger out, she cheered him up by seeing her face, but he kept his angry face; for he was still too mad to talk.

"W-wally… I-I'm sorry about what happen to her. I-I didn't know this morning when I tripped you." She rubbed her shoulder and looked down in shame. His punching suddenly came to a stop, she didn't dare look up.

"I-it's ok…" he choked out before starting to tear up a bit.

"No, it's not Wally. I'm really sorry; she was your true love… And she's been taken away from you and-"

"She wasn't my true love, but I loved her." He lifted her head up, and smiled a bit. He had tears in his eyes. He then put his head on her shoulder hugging her, and started crying. She hugged him back, and gave him soothing words to calm him down.

All-in-all, Kuki now knows he loves her, but she still feels a bit of sympathy for him. But one things for sure, she's gone from 'Nature to Eternity'.

44444444444444444444444

_**The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living.**__ -_ Marcus Tulius Cicero

_**All that live must die, passing through nature to eternity.**_ – William Shakespeare

44444444444444444444444

-**MegaFriend**

**I hope you enjoyed this that I made. MegaBoxer's taking this whole thing hard, we know, but he's starting to feel better. He showed me these quotes, and I put them in. He also showed him what he's been listening to, to calm him down.**

444444444444444444444444

**Owl City****- Hospital Flowers**

**I survived a dreadful accident  
In the car crash of the century  
My shattered hopes collapsed on cold cement  
But in the back of the ambulance, I never felt so content**

A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency

Da da da, da da da  
Da da da, da da da

I tossed and turned in sterile apathy  
Until the violets arrived for me  
The bouquet burst and blossoms filled the room  
And the place got smaller as they grew taller  
And taught me to bloom

A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency

The curtains decayed  
The daylight poured in  
I was never afraid  
Of the darkness again  
My burns were third-degree  
But I'd been set free  
'Cause grace had finally found its way to me

A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight to me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me (Da da da, da da da)  
Happiness returned to me (Da da da, da da da)  
Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency

Da da da, da da da  
Da da da, da da da  
Through a grave emergency  
Da da da, da da da  
Happiness returned to me through a grave emergency

4444444444444444444

**-MegaSister**

**As he said, he's taking it hard. But things like this happen, and things will never be the same. But it's all in God's hand, and I want to thank you for your support too. **

**We will be gone for about 2 weeks, so sorry for about the lack of updates from here on out.**

**-Peace out!**


End file.
